Happy Ending
by authorunknown42
Summary: My take on Marion's return.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Marion...that name sounded vaguely familiar. It didn't jump out at her, as if it were something she ought to remember clearly. And it wouldn't have. Because she had never known one crucial detail about that name. One life-altering, confidence-shaking, happy-ending-destroying fact. That fact being, of course, that the name belonged to Robin's beloved and, as of a few hours ago,no longer deceased wife{ her brain deliberately ignored both how she had died and at whose hands, using the excuse that that didn't matter now that she was back }. His wife. Those words cut deeper than any pain or rejection she had ever felt, yet her brain continued to repeat them. Over and over, 'til her thoughts morphed into a dizzying haze consisting of only two words. She felt her control slipping away, into the haze, and then beyond. It, like all her other thoughts, all her cognitive abilities, was gone. Were she able to think beyond the haze, beyond the now dull ache of loss that she assumed would go on forever, she might have had the good sense to attempt to return to reality. But she was only dimly aware of anything other than the woman standing in front of her. As the haze slowly dissipated, she became acutely aware of her surroundings. In her trance, she had frozen stiff. She looked around, trying to asses the situation further, and made the grave mistake of looking in his direction. She couldn't breathe. She looked away, attempting to recover her composure, to no felt trapped, like a caged animal in a zoo. She felt the eyes of every person in the room boring holes into her head. some faces wore pitying expressions, others sported subtly smug grins. She was in desperate need of some air. She couldn't bring herself to speak, couldn't make any sound if she tried. So she left. It was an unceremoniously executed departure, but the finesse of her exit was a trivial matter in the wake of her fast approaching meltdown.

Finally able to clear her head of all nonessential thoughts, she began to mentally reprimand herself. How could she have so freely done away with the walls she had previously hid behind at the slightest hint of danger. Broken the promise she'd made herself to keep her heart safe, no matter the cost? How could she have forgotten what she was, allowed herself to forget the words she'd grudgingly lived by for so long.

Villains don't get happy endings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She woke to the sun shining through her window, blinding her. And she was cold. Cold? It was supposed to be fairly warm today. Why was she cold. And where was Robin? He...oh. That's right. He was gone. Gone to "do right by his wife". Why did he have to be so good. She was mad. Mad at him, of course . Mad at herself? Maybe a little more than she'd admit aloud. Mad at Marian? She had no right to be. Not really. After all, hadn't Regina killed the woman? Well, the answer to that question was a little complicated now. But if Regina hadn't been such a coward in her youth, who's to say she wouldn't have been his wife? And yet, she was mad at Marian as well. And as for the Charmings, Emma in particular, they all had targets on their backs. In fact, anyone who was dumb enough to knock on her door right now, or even walk in front of her house, would most likely become a victim. That is, as soon as she could bring herself to get out of bed. How long had she been like this? What day was it? When was the last time she showered, or even changed clothes? These all would've been pressing questions, had she cared in the slightest. But she didn't. She told herself she needed to. Told herself almost anything in an effort to get out of this emotional rut. And yet, here she was, still in bed.

Two days. It had been two days. Almost three. She didn't know if it was the hunger, or the dehydration that had finally compelled her to get up and act alive, but, whatever it was, she was glad. As glad as she could be, anyway.

A knock at her front door abrubtly brought her from her thoughts. She descended the stairs, flame in hand, contemplating just who would be foolish enough to bother her after the night she'd had.

She knew by his voice through the door that it was him. She could hear him almost pleading with her to let him in. She stood for a few moments, not sure she would let him in again. Let him in again. She almost laughed at the words. Her hand hung in mid-air, waiting for her mind's decision. A few more moments of hesitation, and she decided she was as close to a conclusion as she would get. So, reluctantly, she...


End file.
